geekspacetvfandomcom-20200215-history
Geek Space TV Wiki
Geek Space is a non-profit online broadcasting studio based in Seattle, WA. As a studio and as individuals, we're dedicated to increasing the visibility of minorities in gaming and geek spaces across the board, whether it's in game development, in-game representation, e-Sports, or as content creators on Twitch, YouTube and elsewhere. Our mission is ultimately reflected not only in our programming, but also in various streamed fundraising events for other charities in the same space in the coming months. RPG Shows Current Shows * A Manor of Speaking: Third Time's the Charm * Worlds Beyond ** Cypher system RPG using "The Strange" setting from Monte Cook. World hopping fun. ** YouTube Past Shows * Night Witches ** Powered by the Apocalypse System using "Night Witches" from Jason Morningstar / Bully Pulpit Games. Female Soviet pilots flying WWI biplanes in WWII bombing missions. ** YouTube * Eat Prey Kill ** Powered by the Apocalypse system "Broken Worlds", based on the comic Kill 6 Billion Demons. ** YouTube * A Manor of Speaking: To The Point!It may also be seen as s2 of A Manor of Speaking, technically. ** Sense Sensibility and Swordsmanship version of the Good Society RPG. ** YouTube * Cthulhu Confidential * Leviathan: Distant StarsNftE: It kinda hurts to move this block of text here... ** Space Opera RPG, using a home-brew of the Stars Without Number system. ** YouTube * Aloft: A Post-Atomic Romance (a Brave Monday & GeekSpaceTV Collaboration) ** Dungeons and Dragons home-brew setting. ** YouTube * Right Clique ** The Blood and Glitter tour, a group of interesting adventurers, embark on adventure. ** YouTube * Spychedelic: Agents of G.R.O.O.V.E * High School Royale ** Anime style RPG, full of Tagonists, time travel and teens, using the OVA RPG system. ** YouTube * A Manor of Speaking: A Good Society RPG ** Shade, proper behavior and Regency England, based on Jane Austen. ** YouTube * Exalted: Games of Divinity ** YouTube One Shots *A Very GeekSpaceTV CROSSMAS *BFF! *HALF PRICE HEROES *UNTITLED Geek Space TV One Shot *June 20, 2018 Fiasco one-shot *Gears And Feelings, A Lasers & Feelings RPG *February 6, 2019 Fiasco one-shot: The Last Heist *Sword Loser & Tool User Specials *February 24, 2018 Special Fundraiser *May 26, 2018 Fun(d)raiser *1 Year Streamiversary and Crowdfunding Launch *d20 Dames Season 2 Premiere Livestream *September 15, 2018 Seed and Spark Wrap Party (a.k.a Hip Hip Huzzah Party) *Half-Marathon Fundraiser Year 2 Season 2 *February 02, 2019 Special Fundraiser Other Shows * Behind the Screens ** YouTube * Wined Down Geek Space Family * Aljernon Bolden * Andrew * Andy Solorsano * Anna Cail * Aria Coveney * BanzaiBaby (Banzaibabee) * Bebo (BoldBebo) * Bluejay * Brittni Leigh Liyanage * Calamity Jamie * Casey Middaugh * Claudia * Cheryl Platz * Corwen * Dan Posluns * DistractedElf * Elizabeth Lain * Fox Smith (RocketteFox) * Friskk * George * Gina DeVivo (PocketGina) * Holly * Javier Beltrán (aka Iffrithiel) * Jeannine (AdmiralAsthma) * Jen Vaughn * Jess (WriteJessR) * Jessica Merizan * Kat Kruger * Kate (ArmyOfMeat) * Katy Hargrove * Lauren Bond (RandomTuesday) * Lizzie B. * Mac Beauvais (StrangeLikeThat) * Margaret Krohn * Markus (DrunklyRomantic) * Megan Connell * Melissa Riley * Meris Mullaley * Monica * Nadja Otikor (Tristarae / Trist Chi) * Nathan Kiss * Pumpkinberry * Sally (SillyJupiter) * Sarah Scheller * Scotland (level2three) * Stacy LeFevre * Steph * Strix * Bronze / ThatBronzeGirl * Terra Clarke Olsen * Tony Beeman * TrooperSJP (AcademicFoxhole) * Alex / Your Dirtbag Boyfriend Extras * The Great List of Puns, Innuendos and One Liners Notes Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse